Dusk of Mankind — Tome I : Winds of Death
by MemoriesOf-Destiny
Summary: Lorsque Thomas, amnésique, se réveille à la ville de Glade, il essaie de s'enfuir. C'est alors qu'Alby, chef des Gladers et élève de l'université Maze, décide de le prendre sous son aile. Le jeune homme va se confronter à ses forces, ses faiblesses, mais aussi à son passé trouble. Et il va surtout découvrir le secret que renferme Last City, forte nation du monde…
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Dusk of Mankind — Tome I : Winds of Death.

 **Auteur :** MemoriesOf-Destiny.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, mais chacune de leur apparence appartient à l'acteur qui joue le rôle.

 **Rating :** T/M (ça dépendra des moments).

 **Pairing :** J'aurais voulu vous le dire, mais surprise ! Et y en a plusieurs donc j'dis rien.

 **Résumé :** Lorsque Thomas, amnésique, se réveille à la ville de Glade, il essaie de s'enfuir. C'est alors qu'Alby, chef des Gladers et élève de l'université Maze, décide de le prendre sous son aile. Le jeune homme va se confronter à ses forces, ses faiblesses, mais aussi à son passé trouble. Et il va surtout découvrir le secret que renferme Last City, forte nation du monde…

 **P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Après un moment sans activité, votre vieille folle est revenue !

L'inspiration s'est incrustée dans ma tête de linotte suite au dernier film du Labyrinthe. Mon Dieu. J'ai adoré. Mieux que le second même s'il respecte pas vraiment les points principaux du bouquin mais bon comme à chaque adaptation d'un livre après tout. DONC ! Rassurez-vous, j'vais pas vous spoiler. Bref.

Cette fois-ci, cette fanfic sera pas 100% crack et bordel mondial. Nope. Elle reprendra certaines bases des films et des livres et le tout sera fait à ma sauce (remercions le concept du troisième film quand même), il y aura aussi certains changement par rapport aux versions d'origines, donc ne soyez pas surpris si ce que je dis est faux ou que les versions soient altérées. Éventuellement, il y aura du yaoi hein (grosse fan que je suis) ainsi que d'autres ships, mais à voir. Et comme je préfère les noms en anglais, certains seront donc dans cette langue.

La fanfic sera faite comme un bouquin, enfin pseudo-bouquin on va dire mais ça tout l'monde s'en fout. Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture à tous !

PS : L'image utilisée est un p'tit montage de ma part, y a pas assez de Thominho dans ma vie.

 **Codes :** Normal : narration et paroles de personnage.  
 _Italique : lieu, moment de la journée, date.  
_ **Gras : action du personnage lors de sa prise de parole.**

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

 _QG de WICKED — Salle de réunion  
Nuit  
31 décembre 2229_

Les lumières de la pièce s'allumaient progressivement, faisant une légère teinte blanche à intervalles réguliers. Plusieurs personnes entraient au fur et à mesure avant de s'installer dans leur siège autour d'une table rectangulaire noire, sur laquelle se trouvait un dossier au bout de la surface vitrée. Certains parlaient discrètement en attendant l'arrivée de la dernière collègue qui ne passait pas inaperçue : habillée d'une longue veste, un haut à manches courtes ainsi qu'une jupe arrivant aux genoux, le tout en blanc. Les cheveux , d'un blond clair, attachés en chignon, des lèvres teintées d'un rouge étincelant ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu profond. Ses talons firent du bruit à travers la salle avant de s'arrêter net.

« Bonjour à vous, chers collègues. Je n'ai malheureusement que très peu de temps pour cette réunion. Étant donné les circonstances, je vais donc vous expliquer en quoi ce projet retourne. »

Elle ouvrit délicatement le dossier sur lequel était inscrit :

"PROPERTY OF WICKED  
PROJECT NAME: TRIALS  
PHASE ONE: MAZE"

Plusieurs feuilles circulaient entre les personnes présentes ; photos, textes, calculs ou bien plus encore. Clarifiant sa gorge, la blonde prit une petite télécommande avant de s'écarter sur le côté pour allumer un écran. Plusieurs fenêtres s'affichèrent, montrant une gigantesque cité composée de plusieurs villes — dont la plupart qui étaient endommagées et fumantes.

« La nation de Last City. Bâtie sur des terres désolées et arides abîmées par les éruptions solaires, elle est rapidement crainte par les autres villes survivantes. »

Faisant quelques pas, elle continua de faire défiler d'autres images, tout en veillant à ce que tout le contenu du dossier ait été pris en compte par chacun.

« La science, le progrès médical et l'armement font partie de ces atouts majeurs. Malheureusement, rien n'est parfait. Cette nation a également de lourds inconvénients comme sujet à des attaques surprises et bien calculées, invasions imprévues de Cranks ou encore à de nombreuses pertes concernant les Immunes. Portant le poids de la survie de l'humanité, Last City est gouvernée par WICKED. »

Quelques extraits de vidéos passaient les uns après les autres ainsi que la propagande de WICKED. Dans cet entretien, la femme devait convaincre d'autres politiciens et les rallier à sa cause. Avec assurance et patience, son regard fixant chaque être humain de la pièce.

« WICKED est une organisation autocratique, son but principal étant de trouver un remède contre la Braise, virus extrêmement dangereux apparu lors des éruptions solaires. Depuis cette catastrophe, il y eut plusieurs organisations mais seule WICKED s'est transformé en grande puissance, réduisant ses prédécesseurs en état de ruines. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'en rajouter, laissant croire que leur élimination devait être faite. Alors qu'en réalité, l'erreur commise par les anciennes organisations a vite remué WICKED qui a préféré les effacer de la surface de la Terre. Peut-être que les membres avaient-ils peur du retour brutal de la situation ? Personne ne le saura. Reprenant son petit discours, elle changea via la télécommande pour montrer quelques images floues, mais assez visibles pour montrer des silhouettes.

« Cependant, la plus grande menace actuelle pour la nation est un groupe de résistants : le Right Arm. Personne ne sait vraiment où se trouve cette petite organisation. Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'humains infectés par la Braise, tandis que d'autres pensent que ce sont des Immunes rebelles. »

Récemment, Right Arm posait problème ; les attaques de plus en plus précises qui risqueraient tôt ou tard de fonctionner. La vieille femme avait donné plus d'informations dans les papiers, ce qui intriguait davantage chaque membre. Une carte plus détaillée de la nation apparut ; dessinée à la main, on voyait clairement que c'était un travail appliqué. Les noms, les lieux, les signes… le tout dans les moindres détails. Il y avait également de légères couleurs, comme pour limiter chaque emplacement.

« Suite à ces dernières années qui ont causé du tort à Last City, celle-ci s'est divisée en plusieurs villes. La plupart des lieux sont envahis de Cranks dont la naissance des murs autour des endroits encore immunisés. Tandis que WICKED continue son projet, les habitants de la nation sont malheureux, vivant dans l'incertitude et la crainte. Petit à petit, tout se détériore ; les sites ne ressemblent plus qu'à un tas de ruines réduit en cendres par les éruptions solaires, les humains deviennent rapidement des monstres. »

Ce fut à partir de là que l'écran affichait de nombreuses têtes, des sites de Last City, avec des noms qui semblaient être des sujets d'expérience. Reprenant son souffle calmement, la vieille femme posa délicatement ses mains sur la table.

« WICKED a donc mis en place des Trials. Trois grands critères, dans lesquels les Immunes doivent surpasser leurs propres limites : le Maze, le Scorch et un test individuel, propre à chaque sujet. Ainsi, trois lieux distincts, emménagés pour chaque Trial, se trouvent au cœur même de la nation. Et à la tête de ces Trials, moi, la Chancelière Ava Paige, compte bien trouver le remède contre la Braise. Quitte à briser les rêves de la génération actuelle, porteuse du remède. »

Elle éteignit l'écran et récupéra tous les papiers qu'elle remit dans le dossier avant de le fermer avec son sceau.

« Dès demain, nous allons débuter la première phase du projet. Les sujets sont prêts à l'expérience. »

La prénommée Ava marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte avant de s'arrêter.

« Encore une chose, chers collègues. N'oubliez jamais… »

Se tournant vers ses congénères, trois mots sortirent de sa bouche avant de quitter la salle de réunion.

« WICKED is good. »

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

Et voilà le prologue terminé ! Je dois avouer qu'avec les noms anglais, ça me perturbe un peu mais je m'y fais vite. J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas pour les prochains chapitres. J'attends avec impatience votre avis, merci ! Ça doit changer de la première fanfic qui se barre en cahuète hein ? Je sais. Allez huggies everyone !


	2. Chapter I

_QG de WICKED _— Complexe  
Aube  
20 janvier 2233__

Dès le lever du soleil, le personnel du bâtiment se hâtait pour tout préparer à l'avance. Les néons s'allumaient d'un simple clic bruyant dans les couloirs, avant d'entendre des pas et des voix. Parmi les personnes, on pouvait distinguer médecins, scientifiques et même des soldats. Ava était escortée par deux hommes armés qui la conduisaient à une salle haute technologie semblable à une salle d'opération. Une fois à l'intérieur, les portes se fermaient et la vieille femme rejoignit un des médecins présents. Sur une table, quelqu'un était allongé, encore sous l'effet d'anesthésie.

« L'opération s'est bien passée. Comme vous l'aviez demandé, la puce a été implantée dans sa nuque.  
– Fort bien. Sa mémoire a-t-elle été effacée comme prévu ?  
– Justement, nous avons presque terminé.  
– Parfait. Rappelez-moi quand il sera prêt.  
– À vos ordres, Madame. »

Ressortant ensuite, la vieille femme alla rejoindre un homme devant une grande vitre, donnant vue sur la ville sécurisée. Des cheveux d'un noir charbon, avec ses tempes grisées. Le bleu océan de ses yeux faisait contraste avec sa peau plutôt claire. Portant un col roulé gris avec une veste en cuir noire, ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements ayant la même couleur ; pantalon et chaussures. Il ne détourna pas son regard du paysage, les mains derrière le dos.

« Des nouvelles concernant le dernier sujet, Chancelière ?  
– Les préparations ont été un succès. Il est paré pour les rejoindre au premier test. D'ici une semaine, on aura notre sélection naturelle.  
– Je vois que votre patience commence à céder. **remarqua l'homme avant d'expirer fortement.** Mais la première phase va porter ses fruits. J'en ai la certitude.  
– Vous faites preuve d'un sang froid remarquable, Directeur Adjoint Janson.  
– Il faut avoir la situation bien en main, comme on dit. Pensez-vous… qu'il est indispensable pour les Trials ? Lui-même a participé à la création de ces tests, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Les résultats me donnent la conviction qu'il nous sera très utile pour notre projet. **expliqua la blonde, observant à son tour la ville.** Tant que nous n'avons pas validé le premier Trial, nous ne pourrons avancer dans la recherche du remède. C'est pour cela que nous devons passer à la vitesse supérieure. La Terre est en train de dépérir, tout comme les humains rescapés de la Braise. Je ne peux me permettre de sacrifier davantage de vies. Comprenez-vous ?  
– Tout à fait, Chancelière. »

Leur discussion tourna court suite à la venue du médecin.

« Madame, il n'attend plus que vous.  
– Le Berg est-il prêt, Janson ?  
– Oui, depuis quelques minutes.  
– Alors, emmenez-le à la ville de Glade. On se rejoindra là-bas demain. »

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

 _ _Glade — Ville  
Matin  
20 janvier 2233__

« T'es sûr qu'c'est ici, Alby ? »

Dans la ville de Glade, presque personne n'était dehors. Le soleil encore assez bas, la plupart en profitait donc pour dormir plus longtemps. Toutefois, deux jeunes étaient en train de marcher. Celui qui avait pris la parole avait des cheveux courts, on ignorait si la couleur exacte était brun clair tiré sur le blond — bien qu'il y ait une légère nuance entre les deux, même si le blond l'emportait largement. Ses iris teintés de marron foncé allaient parfaitement avec le beige de sa peau. Un débardeur caramel était en dessous d'un genre de sweat à capuche beige blanc, les manches remontées au niveau des coudes. Un pantalon marron clair avec plusieurs tissus de couleurs différentes pour cacher les trous, ainsi que des converses couleur sable. Il semblait aussi porter un genre de ceinture brun foncé, posé près de son cou gauche et descendant jusqu'en dessous de son bras droit. S'arrêtant un moment, il mit sa main devant ses yeux pour se cacher de la lueur du jour.

« Ouais, le message est clair. »

Alby avait la peau noire, le crâne rasé — on pouvait quand même distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux. Yeux également marron, il était plus vieux que le brun. Une carrure plus musclée que lui d'ailleurs. Haut blanc avec manches retroussées, ainsi qu'un collier autour du cou, avec un genre de pierre grise. À sa main gauche se trouvait une mitaine longue camel soutenur par la composition chocolat de l'accessoire. Grosse ceinture marron, pantalon bleu où il y avait deux trous à chaque jambe, un fil solide enroulé autour de sa cuisse droite tenait un couteau dans son étui et des chaussures montantes taupe. Il se stoppa net sans prévenir avant de se tourner vers une maison.

« Maison A2.  
– Finalement, les premières baraques ne sont pas là comme décor. **se moqua ouvertement l'autre jeune homme.** C'est bon à savoir. »

Ils observaient l'édifice qu'ils avaient en face d'eux : grande bâtisse construite avec du bois de chêne et des décorations avec du bois de cyprès. Des fenêtres carrées asymétriques, laissant entrer la lumière dans toute pièce. On pouvait voir la toiture inclinée parsemée de tuiles chevauchantes, ainsi que la maison entourée d'un jardin semblant irréel ; plusieurs arbres, arbustes et fleurs. Le bruit d'un étang pouvait se faire entendre de derrière la fondation.

« Eh bien, le Greenie est un putain d'chanceux.  
– Newt, ton langage. **avertit Alby.**  
– Quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

Ils marchaient ensuite sur le chemin en pierres menant à la porte d'entrée.

« En tout cas, ils vont bien s'amuser avec lui. **annonça le blond.** Le nouveau shank des Gladers.  
– J'espère pour lui qu'il est debout, on a du travail qui nous attend. »

D'un coup sec, le plus vieux frappait à la porte plusieurs fois.

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

 _Glade — Maison A2  
Matin  
20 janvier 2233_

Un mal de crâne. Voilà ce qu'il ressentit à son réveil. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, ses souvenirs étaient flous voire inexistants. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Un blocage mental, comme s'il avait tout perdu d'un trait. La vue trouble, il mit quelques instants avant d'être bien réveillé. Clignant doucement des yeux, le jeune homme se redressa avec difficulté, toujours avec ce foutu lancement à la tête ainsi qu'une douleur à la nuque. Posant sa main sur celle-ci, il grimaçait avant de grogner légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce… qui m'arrive ? Où… »

Les lumières du jour traversaient la chambre ; celle-ci se composait d'une bibliothèque, d'un bureau muni de tiroirs et d'une lampe, d'un placard plutôt grand, une ouverture donnant accès à la salle de bains et d'un lit à deux places. En essayant de se lever du lit, il avait la tête qui tournait. Vacillant, les jambes tremblantes, il manquait de trébucher sur le sol. Il se rattrapait ensuite au pied au lit avant de faire quelques pas jusqu'à la salle de bains où il eut la force de se traîner jusqu'aux toilettes et tomba à genoux pour vomir subitement. Tout lui faisait tellement mal que le fait de penser à mille et une questions lui filait une migraine infernale. Il prit quelques instants avant de tirer la chasse et se releva pour se rincer la bouche au lavabo. Levant sa tête vers le miroir, il ne se fit pas prier et l'ouvrit pour révéler quelques produits et médicaments. Il vérifia les étiquettes assez vite pour voir qu'il s'agissait des antidouleurs et les avalait rapidement avec de l'eau. Respirant un bon coup, il referma ensuite avant de fixer son propre reflet. Une peau blanche délicate, des grains de beauté un peu partout sur le visage. Les yeux couleur noisette et des cheveux brun foncé. Malgré la souffrance qu'il pouvait avoir, il n'avait pas l'air fatigué. Et puis derrière lui, il aperçut des vêtements pliés et une paire de bottes à côté. D'abord hésitant, il tira ensuite sur le haut blanc qu'il avait sur lui, ainsi que le bas de la même couleur. Sans plus tarder, il alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou, comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis une éternité. La douleur finissait par s'estomper et il pouvait enfin respirer. Sortant ensuite, le brun s'emparait des nouveaux habits : débardeur blanc suivi d'un haut à manches longues bleu, suivi du pantalon gris. Étrangement, cela correspondait à sa taille. Prenant compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il prit la décision de visiter les lieux. L'étage comportait la chambre, la salle de bains et un dressing vide. En descendant les escaliers, il fut attiré par la grande cuisine qui donnait vue sur une salle à manger et un salon confortable. Alors qu'il prenait son temps en essayant de se rappeler de certaines choses, un bruit sourd résonna. Des voix inaudibles s'entendirent dans le couloir avec des pas lourds.

« Bon le Greenie, j'espère pour toi que t'es levé ! »

Reculant de quelques pas, le concerné commença un peu à paniquer. Son cerveau refit surgir son problème : la mémoire. Bloquée et inaccessible. Tout se bousculait rapidement dans sa tête, il ne pouvait plus garder son calme. Pourtant, quelque chose l'incitait à rester discret. Sans plus tarder, le brun se cachait derrière le mur du salon. Tentant d'apaiser sa respiration saccadée, comme s'il venait d'achever une course. Alby marchait calmement dans la salle à manger, inspectant les lieux. Newt l'attendait, bras et jambes croisés avec épaule droite posée contre l'entrée de la pièce.

« Alby, autant aller à la chambre. Il doit dormir comme les autres. »

Mais ce dernier s'arrêta net, main gauche levée pour donner l'ordre de se taire. Il tourna légèrement sa tête vers le salon et se tourna ensuite vers son partenaire pour lui faire signe d'y aller. Un soupir d'excédé sortit des lèvres du jeune homme qui passait par le couloir et avoir accès à la salle. Sachant qu'il était fait comme un rat, le jeune homme ferma fortement les yeux. Le cœur rapide, le stress, l'angoisse… Soudain, plus rien. Plus aucune voix, plus aucun pas. La curiosité le poussa à rouvrir les yeux. Personne en face, une bonne chose. Mais à côté ? En tournant la tête, une main ferme se posa directement sur son épaule. Les sens affolés, l'amnésique donna un coup de poing au visage d'Alby avant de se mettre à courir pour sortir de la maison. Main sur la mâchoire, la victime grogna de douleur avant de lâcher un juron.

« Putain de— Newt ! Rattrape-le !  
– J'suis d'ssus ! »

 _Glade — Ville_  
 _Matin_  
 _20 janvier 2233_

Le blond sortit à son tour avant de voir une silhouette piquer un sprint vers, ce qui semblerait, la sortie du lieu.

« Oh merde… »

Se mettant à courir, il essaya d'arrêter le jeune homme bien qu'il était loin. De son côté, le noiraud prenait un raccourci parmi les habitations pour tenter de rejoindre le fuyard. Pour lui, ses pensées ne disaient qu'une chose : fuir. Partir d'ici. Qui étaient ces gens ? Comment a-t-il atterri ici ? En voulant réfléchir sur le moindre souvenir, ou quelque chose qui l'aurait aidé à répondre à ses questions, son pied fit un faux mouvement et le corps suivit la chute. Le choc à la tête fut plutôt violent ; les paupières lourdes, les gestes faibles, la seule chose qu'il pût voir et entendre fut les paroles de Newt avant de tomber dans les vapes.

« Plutôt pas mal pour un Greenie. »

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

 _Glade — Maison A2  
Matin  
20 janvier 2233_

Reprenant petit à petit conscience, l'amnésique posa doucement sa main gauche sur l'arcade et la tempe. Il sentit ensuite une compresse posée dessus ainsi que son dos posé sur une surface moelleuse lorsqu'un bruit discret attira son attention et il tourna son regard vers le duo.

« Hé. »

Surpris, il se redressa vivement et tenta de reculer — bien que c'était inutile. Alby venait de se redresser sur la chaise tandis que Newt était adossé à la porte fermée, mains dans les poches.

« Comment ça va, Greenie ? **reprit le noiraud.** »

Confus, le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi dire ni répondre. Encore un peu sonné, la force était absente. Le voyant hésiter dans ses expressions, une main lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

« J'm'appelle Alby, et la personne derrière moi, c'est Newt. J'te déconseille de te r'mettre à fuir, compris ? »

Vu la situation, il n'avait guère le choix que d'accepter d'un léger signe de tête.

« Bien. »

Croisant ses bras, le jeune homme bronzé se remit à parler.

« J'aim'rais que tu m'en dises un peu sur toi. Ton nom, d'où tu viens… ou quelque chose qui te viendrait à l'esprit. »

La question dérangea le brun, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien en mémoire. Son cerveau ne voulait pas coopérer.

« Je… euh… »

Frustré, il stressa légèrement.

« J'me souviens de rien… j'connais pas mon nom… Pour—Pourquoi j'me souviens de rien ?  
– Hé, ça va aller t'inquiète. Respire un bon coup d'accord ? »

Alby se pencha un peu, posant ses bras sur ses genoux. Mains jointes pendantes, il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Ça va passer. D'ici un jour ou deux, tu t'en souviendras. On a tous connu ça jusqu'à présent, alors panique pas. C'est probablement la seule chose qu'on saura d'nous. »

Sans rien dire, les yeux du nouveau se posèrent sur le blond qui hocha la tête sans rien dire. Puis il frotta sa nuque et se calmait peu à peu.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.** »

Avec un simple sourire aux lèvres, le noiraud se leva et tendit sa main.

« Laisse-moi t'montrer. »

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

 _ _Glade — Ville  
Matin  
20 janvier 2233__

Quittant le lieu où se trouvaient les maisons, Alby débuta la visite en suivant l'étang de la bâtisse. Le jeune homme derrière lui le suivait sans dire un mot. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt plutôt sombre ; les feuillages assez imposants pour laisser peu de luminosité. Entre les arbres, on pouvait distinguer quelques habitations, laissant supposer que la nature avait repris ses droits — vu leur état délabré. Puis le brun entendit des sons s'approcher.

 _ _Glade — Bloc  
Matin  
20 janvier 2233__

Ils sortirent de la forêt pour tomber sur un endroit plus vert et grand : toute construction faite avec du bois et d'autres matériaux, quelques animaux, des jardins cultivés, une cuisine ouverte. Il y avait tellement d'éléments que le bleu avait du mal à ne pas attacher son regard sur la chose proche de lui.

« Ici, c'est notre coin personnel, le Bloc. **informa Alby.** Celui dans lequel on aime bien passer du temps. On dort, on cultive, on construit, on s'entraide. Tout ce dont on a besoin est livré à la zone derrière nous.  
– Pourquoi vous n'vivez pas dans les maisons ?  
– Si tu veux bien, j'te l'dirai plus tard. Pour le moment, c'est ce coin d'accord ? »

Ils continuèrent la visite des lieux.

« Tous les mois, on nous envoie des vivres et un nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'est toi. »

Sourire aux lèvres, le noiraud tapota l'épaule du brun.

« Félicitations, Greenie.  
– Mais… qui nous envoie ici ? Et comment ?  
– Ça, j'peux pas t'dire. On sait pas.  
– Alors Alby, cette visite ? »

Newt arriva en courant avant de serrer la main de l'amnésique qui suivit le mouvement.

« Tu connais déjà Newt, mais quand j'suis absent, c'est lui qui prend les commandes.  
– Si tu préfères, c'est Alby le leader des Gladers. **révéla le blond avec un sourire.** Donc considère que je suis co-leader. Au passage, sacrée course. J'étais impressionné jusqu'à c'que tu t'plantes en beauté, c'était drôle à voir. »

Il retira doucement la compresse pour observer la plaie refermée avec deux points de suture.

« D'ici quelques jours, ils vont tomber t'inquiète pas.  
– Quoi ?  
– Quand t'es tombé, tu t'es ouvert mais rien d'méchant. J'aurais pensé que t'avais l'âme d'un Runner. Mais bon, faut croire que j'avais tort, shuck-face.  
– Un Runner ? S—Shuck-face ? »

Voyant la tournure de la conversation, Alby prit le bras du blond.

« Au lieu d'te foutre de sa gueule, va m'chercher Chuck.  
– J'y vais. »

La main du bronzé glissa jusqu'à celle du jeune homme qui s'éloignait avec un doux sourire. Alby reprit son sérieux tandis que le brun, dubitatif, fixait Newt s'en aller. On le poussa par l'épaule droite afin de continuer la marche.

« Bon, désolé d'accélérer les choses mais on a du pain sur la planche. Et t'es arrivé plus tard que prévu donc faudra attendre pour la visite de la ville. En plus ce soir, on a un événement spécial.  
– Quoi comme événement ?  
– Ah, ça… tu verras. Surprise, Greenie. »

Posant le pied sur une échelle en bois, le noiraud grimpait rapidement. Silencieux, le nouveau observa la grande tour d'observation.

« Bon, tu montes ou quoi ? »

Une fois en haut, le duo avait une belle vue sur le Bloc. Fourvoyé, le plus jeune ne disait rien, se contentant de poser ses mains sur la rambarde boisée.

« Ici, c'est tout c'qu'on a. On a bossé dur pour l'obtenir. Si tu respectes cet endroit, on va très vite s'entendre.  
– Dis… c'est quoi là-bas ? »

Les yeux du curieux n'avaient pas quitté les grands murs qui entouraient le Bloc — voire la ville en prime. Ils étaient énormes à côté des personnes qui passaient à côté ; on pouvait apercevoir des lierres pendantes sur les murs, ainsi qu'un long couloir. Alby redoutait cette question, bien que personne ne lui demandait pas aussi vite. Soupirant fortement, ce dernier tourna sa tête vers le brun.

« Sache qu'ici, on a trois règles. Premièrement, fais ta part du boulot. Y a pas d'temps pour les flemmards, compris ? Deuxièmement, n'en viens jamais aux mains avec un Glader. On se fait tous confiance. Et troisièmement… ne va jamais derrière ces murs. T'as bien capté ? »

Alors qu'il y avait un silence entre eux, une voix en bas les interpellait.

« Hé, Alby ! »

L'amnésique se pencha comme le jeune homme avant de voir un garçon plus jeune qu'eux ; visage joufflu, les yeux d'un marron foncé, des cheveux ébouriffés d'une teinte brune. Il portait une veste à capuche sans manches camel au-dessus d'un haut blanc. Un short beige et des chaussures taupe.

« Tiens ! Salut Chuck ! J'te confie l'nouveau après l'repas !  
– Compris ! »

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

 _ _Glade — Bloc  
Après-midi  
20 janvier 2233__

Le brun restait ouaté depuis sa venue au Bloc. Il avait rencontré, du moins visuellement, tout le reste des Gladers — à l'exception de deux. Il restait appuyé contre un poteau en bois tandis que l'enfant serrait des cordes pour s'assurer que le hamac qu'il installait se tenait bien.

« Tu sais, **déclara-t-il en continuant son travail** , on a tous connu ça. C'est le même schéma. On se réveille dans une des maisons, Alby nous fait la visite et après… on a un rôle attribué en étant ici. Dis-toi que tu t'en sors mieux qu'moi, j'ai dû faire trois fois dans mon pantalon avant de pouvoir sortir et venir là. »

En se retournant, il remarquait que le nouveau s'était éclipsé : il se dirigeait instinctivement vers les portes ouvertes. Il courait assez vite pour le rejoindre.

« Hé attends, tu fais quoi ?  
– J'vais juste regarder.  
– Tu sais pertinemment qu'on a pas l'droit d'entrer !  
– Mais pourquoi ? Y a rien de dang'reux à côté, si ?  
– Je sais pas, je respecte juste ce qu'on m'dit et crois-moi, mieux vaut respecter les règles. On est pas supposé partir du Bloc ou de la ville, c'est tout. »

Quelques instants après, et des pas de course s'approchèrent d'eux : deux Gladers venaient de revenir à priori. Le premier était roux, muni d'un haut blanc à manches retroussées, un protège-coude à chaque bras ainsi que des mitaines identiques à celle qu'avait Alby – sauf les couleurs ; bleu et marron. Il portait aussi un équipement en cuir où il y avait quelques objets dans son dos. Pantalon gris et chaussures montantes marron, ses yeux bruns observaient les alentours du Bloc avec soulagement. Derrière lui se trouvait un asiatique plus musclé, les cheveux d'un noir charbon, une chemise bleu ciel. Le reste de ses habits et équipements ressemblaient au premier Glader — comme si c'étaient des signes distincts pour les mettre dans un seul et même panier. Sauf que l'appareillage autour de son torse n'était pas le même. L'amnésique resta silencieux à leur arrivée, alors qu'a contrario, Chuck était content. Les deux partenaires croisaient leur route et le noiraud riva ses yeux sur le bleu. Pendant quelques secondes, ils faisaient contact visuel, voire plus. Sauf que leur rythme de course empêchait de continuer l'action plus longtemps. Le roux eut le temps de discuter vite fait avec le brun.

« Alors Chuck, nouveau Greenie ? Content de plus être le dernier ?  
– T'as pas idée Ben ! **se réjouissait l'enfant.** »

Incrédule, le dernier Glader s'exprima sans plus tarder.

« J'croyais qu'on avait pas l'droit d'y aller.  
– Nous, non. Eux, si. C'est différent, ce sont des Runners. Les seuls à connaître de labyrinthe de long en large.  
– Oui mais— Attends quoi ? Je rêve ou…  
– Quoi ?  
– T'as dit labyrinthe, j'ai pas rêvé ! »

Alors là, ce fut le pompon. Non seulement il se rappelait de rien, mais en plus de ça, il était coincé avec un paquet de garçons et il venait d'apprendre que derrière ces murs se cachait un foutu labyrinthe ?! Super, il n'avait pas rêvé mieux. La curiosité prenant le dessus, le brun marchait vite jusqu'à être devant l'ouverture. Le jeune le rejoignit aussitôt.

« Hé, où tu vas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
– Je jette juste un coup d'œil, t'inquiète.  
– Même, tu peux le faire de loin ! Tu peux pas sortir ! Enfin non t'as pas l'droit surtout !  
– J'vais pas rentrer. »

Et pourtant, son esprit le forçait à y aller sans hésiter. Le corps commença à suivre le mouvement alors que Chuck hésitait, ne sachant quoi faire. Puis il vit quelqu'un qui fonça d'un coup sec pour pousser le brun littéralement au sol. Ahuri, celui qui se trouvait au sol leva son regard ; un regard vert perçant, se complétant avec le blond des cheveux. Des vêtements sous plusieurs teintes de marron, ainsi qu'un équipement au niveau de la ceinture. L'air menaçant du Glader immobilisa le brun quelques secondes.

« J'm'en doutais. Avec ta tête de Greenie, on va pas partir sur de bonnes bases.  
– Fous-moi la paix ! »

Donnant un coup de pied, l'amnésique se relevait aussitôt. Le blond recula un peu suite à l'agitation.

« Hé, calme-toi deux s'condes !  
– T'as pas intérêt à m'toucher ! **prévenait le bleu.** »

Le boucan avait attiré quelques Gladers aux alentours, y compris Newt et Alby. Ils pouvaient remarquer la panique prendre le dessus sur le nouveau ; largué au milieu de cet univers dont il ne connaissait absolument rien.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas avec vous ?!  
– Détends-toi d'abord ! **conseilla Newt.**  
– Pas tant qu'je saurais pas c'qui s'passe ici ! Pourquoi personne me dit rien ?!  
– On fait ça pour te protéger. **ajouta le chef des Gladers.**  
– Me protéger d'quoi ? Pourquoi vous m'gardez ici ?! »

Tout à coup, des bruits de mécanisme retentissaient au loin ; assez fort pour être entendu. Une rafale de vent provoqué par ces sons arrivait droit sur le groupe qui se trouvait devant les portes. Puis ces dernières eurent le droit à la même chose avant de se fermer petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'un gros clic se fasse entendre.

« Voilà pourquoi, imbécile. »

Le blond, mains sur la taille, jeta un regard de mépris sur le brun.

« Crois-moi. La prochaine fois, j'te laisse traverser ses fichues portes.  
– Gally, j'crois qu'il a compris. Lâche l'affaire. »

Soupirant de colère, le prénommé Gally fut le premier à partir. Newt, ayant pris la défense du jeune homme, lança un regard à Alby. Celui-ci posa une main sur l'épaule du dernier Glader comme pour le rassurer.

« Bienvenue à Glade. »

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

Voici enfin le premier chapitre ! Bon oui j'avoue, les descriptions se répètent mais j'ai toujours fait ça à chaque début de mes écrits romanesques ou autre (allez savoir pourquoi) et j'ai repris le film en quelque sorte (y en a qui vont me tuer rien que pour ça) mais il y aura quelques éléments du livre que je reprendrais, j'essaie juste de trouver quoi prendre et l'adapter ensuite.

Désolée à l'avance si vous aviez eu l'impression qu'il y a eu les mêmes choses mais j'ai essayé de pas trop en utiliser (vu le voca pourri que j'me paye, ça risque de pas être trop cultivé), en espérant toujours que ça vous plaise.


	3. Chapter II

__Glade — Bloc  
Soir  
20 janvier 2233__

À la nuit tombée, la fête battait son plein. Plusieurs Gladers allumaient de longues torches avant de les lancer sur un mannequin en bois qui prit feu. On entendit des acclamations et des sifflements. Pendant que le repas se préparait, le groupe buvait et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Certains dansaient, d'autres se battaient pour le plaisir. Encore perturbé par cette journée, le brun s'asseyait par terre contre un tronc allongé. L'univers derrière les portes le fascinait : il voulait tellement en savoir plus. Il avait la sensation qu'on faisait tout pour lui cacher la vérité, mais pour quelle raison ? Trop concentré sur ce qu'il avait en face de lui, il sursauta et poussant un cri, ressentant une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna ensuite vers Newt.

« Tiens, j't'ai enfin trouvé !  
– Newt ? »

Le blond souriait avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Sacrée journée hein ?  
– Ouais… si on veut.  
– T'as pas l'air d'être là. Tu veux une collation peut-être ?  
– Nan merci.  
– Roh allez profite ! C'est ta soirée en plus ! D'ailleurs tiens, bois-moi ça. »

Il lui tendit un bocal contenant un fluide ambré. Hésitant, le dernier Glader le prit ensuite pour déguster la boisson. Dès la première gorgée, il recracha à l'instant.

« Ah… putain ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

Le jeune homme à côté se tympanisait sans gêne.

« T'as l'palais fragile ou quoi ?  
– C'est pas drôle !  
– Si, c'est très drôle d'ailleurs ! »

Écœuré, il rendit le bocal avant de passer sa main sur sa bouche. Le goût infect était loin de partir.

« C'est une recette de Gally, personne sait ce qu'il met dedans.  
– Ça reste un connard. **lâcha le nouveau.**  
– Ce connard, comme tu dis, t'a sauvé la vie. Le labyrinthe n'est pas un lieu sûr.  
– Donc on est coincé ici ?  
– Ouais, t'as tout compris. C'est pour ça qu'on a… »

Ils pivotèrent un peu pour avoir vue sur ce qui se produisait derrière. Newt pointa son doigt vers un point particulier.

« … ces gars-là. Près du feu. C'est les Runners et le type assis, c'est Minho. C'est le Keeper des Runners. En semaine, ils partent au labyrinthe l'après-midi ou le matin et le week-end, c'est tous les matins. Ils mémorisent, font des repérages pour trouver une sortie.  
– Et ils l'ont pas trouvé ?  
– Hé, t'as vu la hauteur des murs et la grandeur de Glade ? **rappela le blond.** Ça s'trouve pas d'un claqu'ment d'doigt ça.  
– Et ils cherchent depuis combien d'temps ?  
– Trois ans. Mais tu vas de suite comprendre pourquoi ça met du temps. Tends l'oreille. »

Au loin, ils entendirent un bruit. Le même qu'il y avait eu avant la fermeture des portes.

« Ça, c'est des murs du labyrinthe. Toutes les nuits, ils changent le terrain.  
– Mais comment c'est possible ça ?  
– Va demander à ces enfoirés qui nous ont tous envoyés dans la même merde. Enfin, si tu les connais… »

Se remettant comme il faut, le brun avait du mal à détacher ses yeux des portes.

« Mais c'qui est sûr, **continua Newt** , c'est que seuls les coureurs savent c'qu'il se passe derrière les portes. Les plus forts et les plus rapides, sinon s'ils rentrent pas avant la fermeture, ils sont coincés à l'intérieur. Et vaut mieux pas qu'ils le soient, parce que personne ne survit dans le labyrinthe.  
– Pourquoi ? Il leur arrive quoi ?  
– … On les appelles les Grievers. Mais personne n'a pu survivre pour décrire ne serait-ce qu'un élément sur eux. On sait juste qu'ils traînent la nuit dans le labyrinthe. »

Voyant le silence permanent de l'amnésique, le blond tapota l'épaule de celui-ci.

« Bon allez, tu vas arrêter d'te creuser la tête sur ce labyrinthe et profiter d'la soirée d'accord ?  
– Quoi ?  
– N'insiste pas, Greenie ! Viens ! T'es l'invité d'honneur là !  
– Nan, je—  
– Même si tu les as déjà vus, je vais t'présenter les environs ! »

Malgré lui, le jeune homme se fit lever de force par le Glader et ils entamaient une marche à travers les festivités. Gally mit quelqu'un au sol en le jetant sans retenue, ce qui faisait rire les autres suite à l'humiliation.

« Y a plusieurs rôles pour chaque Glader, tout dépend de tes capacités physiques et c'que tu vaux. Ici, t'as les Builders. Doués avec leurs mains certes, mais la tête… pas des masses. Après là-bas c'est les Slicers, et comme tu vois juste là c'est Winston. Tu t'entends bien avec lui en tout cas. Ah et ici nous avons deux Med-jacks ! Clint et Jeff !  
– Ça va mec ?  
– Ouais, merci Jeff ! »

Les deux Med-jacks continuaient leur route. Le blond eut un sourire moqueur en racontant l'anecdote.

« Ils passent leur temps à soigner les Slicers.  
– J'veux être un Runner.  
– Attends, t'es sérieux ? Après c'que j't'ai dit, tu veux en être un ? Écoute, tout l'monde fuit le rôle de Runner. En plus, ils doivent choisir c'que tu dois être.  
– Qui ça ? »

Au même moment, le brun se fit bousculer par un Glader qui tomba au sol à cause de Gally. Celui-ci fixa sa prochaine victime en étirant ses muscles.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Greenie ? Tu veux un p'tit combat ? »

Petit à petit, tous se réunissaient en acclamant le nouveau. Hésitant, il avança ensuite avant d'entendre un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Minho vit ce qui se passait et se leva avant de rejoindre les spectateurs.

« Très bien. La règle est simple, Greenie. J'essaie d'te pousser hors du cercle, tu dois tenir plus de cinq s'condes. T'es prêt ? »

Avant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose, on le poussa d'un coup. Trois Gladers rattrapaient l'amnésique avant de le remettre dans le cercle et en un simple choc, il se retrouva par terre.

« Bon allez, debout Greenie ! J'ai pas fini ! **provoqua le blond, bougeant sur place.** »

Perdant rapidement patience avec le Builder, le jeune homme s'était remis debout.

« Arrête de m'appeler Greenie.  
– Ah ouais ? J't'appelle comment ? Shank ? »

Il y eut un éclat de rire général suite au nouveau nom qu'avait donné Gally. Sous la colère, le brun se jeta sur son adversaire et tentait de le plaquer à ras le sol pour le calmer. Sauf que ça se retournait contre lui ; il s'écrasait lamentablement contre le sable.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'pense qu'on va t'appeler shank à compter d'aujourd'hui. »

Le Keeper des Runners observait avec attention, bras croisés et silencieux tout du long. Ben ricanait et lui donna un coup de coude.

« Si jamais il devient un Runner, j'en mettrais ma main à couper ! »

Quelques secondes passaient et le nouveau glissait vers la sortie du cercle quand il y eut retournement de situation : le Builder fut jeté par terre et personne ne s'y attendait.

« Ça c'est bien joué ! **félicita Alby.**  
– Pas mal du tout. »

Minho attendit la suite du combat, ayant vu ce qu'avait pu faire le brun qui s'était fait malmener pendant un long instant.

« Pas trop mal pour un Greenie, hein ? »

N'appréciant guère cette avanie, le blond donna un tamponnement dur derrière les jambes du Glader qui perdit l'équilibre et fracassait son crâne avec lourdeur au sol. Il grimaçait de douleur tandis que certains du cercle daubaient ouvertement cette défaite. Sauf que cette volée eut comme un effet de déclic sur la mémoire du nouveau.

« Thomas… »

Il se hâtait pour se relever et répéta ce nom dans son crâne comme de sa bouche.

« Hé, Thomas ! J'm'en rappelle maint'nant ! Mon nom est Thomas !  
– Thomas ! **cria le chef des Gladers.** »

Le groupe fut ravi pour leur nouvel allié et décidait de le féliciter. L'un d'eux lui donna un breuvage, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienv'nue à la maison, Thomas !  
– Merci, Frypan ! »

Il buvait malgré le goût qui était aussi étrange. Gally alla lui serrer la main.

« Bien joué, Thomas. »

Brusquement, un cri complètement inhumain résonnait fortement. Le calme venait s'installer de façon instantanée ; ils s'étaient tourné vers les portes. Le brun fut éberlué, n'imaginant pas que cela pouvait se produire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
– Ça, mon ami, c'est un Griever. **justifia Gally.** Mais t'inquiète, t'es en sécurité ici. Rien ne traverse les murs. »

Subséquemment, les Gladers prolongeaient la fête.

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

 _ _Glade — Ville  
Soir  
20 janvier 2233__

Pendant que les garçons mangeaient tranquillement, Thomas en profita pour s'éclipser. Torche à la main, il passait par la forêt avant d'arriver jusqu'aux maisons. Il remarquait qu'il y en avait trente-huit, formant comme un demi-cercle. Petit à petit, il observa chaque bâtisse faite en bois — comme pour se compléter avec la forêt derrière. Il se figea ensuite devant l'une d'elles, dont les teintes étaient rougeâtres, ainsi qu'un léger éclairage à l'étage qui s'éteignit pour être remplacé par la lumière du rez-de-chaussée. La fenêtre donnant sur la cuisine révéla l'asiatique qui allait prendre un fruit et de l'eau fraîche. Fureteur, le Glader s'approcha pour fouiner du regard. Il se cacha sous la fenêtre et se redressa tout en cachant sa source de lumière. Le Keeper buvait d'un trait avant de quitter la pièce sans éteindre. Tentant de le trouver, le jeune homme se leva un peu plus. Il se rendit alors à l'autre fenêtre et n'aperçut personne. Trop occupé, il ne discernait pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

« Besoin d'aide, shuck-face ? »

Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, le brun soubresauta et se retourna vivement pour voir le noiraud, regard suspicieux et bras croisés.

« Euh… désolé, je faisais que visiter.  
– Et visiter pour toi, c'est espionner les autres ?  
– C'était involontaire, j't'assure, j'voulais pas t'offenser !  
– Eh bien, direct sur la défensive ? T'inquiète shuck-face, j'vais pas t'manger. »

Lançant une clémentine, Minho la rattrapait dans sa main droite. Il commença à l'éplucher sans lever ses yeux.

« Et tu fais quoi ici, à visiter ? Y a une fête pour toi, j'te rappelle.  
– Je sais, mais j'connais pas trop cet endroit… à part le Bloc.  
– Ah ouais, c'est vrai… »

Il exhala un soupir d'agacement.

« Demain, université.  
– Y a une université ici ?  
– Alby t'en a pas parlé ?  
– Il a dit qu'on verrait ça plus tard.  
– Et ça se dit chef des Gladers… »

Faisant un sourire moqueur, le Runner leva son regard vers l'invité.

« Tu veux que j't'explique ? Tant qu'on y est.  
– J'peux y aller, tu sais… **souffla le bleu.** T'as l'air occupé.  
– J'étais. Et puis ça prendra pas longtemps. »

Il fit un signe de tête et s'en alla paisiblement.

« Et dépêche-toi shuck-face, j'ai pas toute la soirée.  
– Hé, j'ai un nom j'te signale. »

Suivant le rythme, Thomas éclairait avec les flammes du flambeau.

« Tu sais, ici la grandeur est identique au Bloc. Y a pas énormément de bâtiments comme tu peux voir.  
– Y a quoi ici ?  
– Pas grand chose, comme les trois quarts sont fermés et inaccessibles. En fait le système ici est bizarre, c'est pour ça qu'on évite de trop rester dans la ville et qu'on a fait un coin exprès derrière les arbres. La forêt est comme une frontière si tu préfères.  
– C'est quoi leur système ici ?  
– Tu verras par toi-même, apparemment on a pas tous les mêmes tests. »

L'asiatique entamait son fruit, puis pointa un petit magasin du doigt.

« Par contre leur café est pas si dégueu qu'ça.  
– Un café ?  
– Ça doit être le seul truc qui n'est pas relié au foutu système. »

Sans en rajouter, le noiraud lui tendit un morceau de clémentine. Indécis, le brun le prit en remerciant d'un signe de tête. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de reprendre.

« Mais c'est quoi leur système ? C'est à cause de ça qu'vous êtes au Bloc ?  
– Si on veut. On a l'impression qu'ils nous cachent certaines choses sur c'qui s'passe dehors. Ils ont l'air d'être au courant.  
– Ils savent c'qu'il y a derrière les portes ?  
– Qui sait ? … Enfin bref, en s'maine, on reste quand même dans notre baraque respective. Histoire de dire qu'on est quand même là, ils sont pas au courant pour le Bloc. Donc tu dis rien shuck-face, d'accord ?  
– Ouais, d'accord. Et arrête de m'appeler shuck-face, j'm'appelle Thomas.  
– Rien n'm'empêche de t'appeler shuck-face. D'ailleurs, il était joli le tour que t'as fait à Gally.  
– Aussi le seul… il m'a humilié devant tout l'monde, comme si c'était pas suffisant de m'avoir limite agressé.  
– Je vois qu'Monsieur est frustré.  
– Hé y a d'quoi l'être ! **protesta le brun.**  
– T'es susceptible shuck-face ? **ricanait Minho.** »

En guise de réponse, il se prit un coup dans l'épaule droite. Après l'interlocution, ils se stoppaient devant un grand bâtiment, vieux mais restauré.

« C'est là, l'université Maze. Rien qu'd'y penser, ça m'fout les j'tons. Les gens qui travaillent ici sont bizarres.  
– Attends, y a d'autres gens ici ?  
– Ouais, mais n'espère pas les suivre. Du jour au lendemain, ils disparaissent total'ment. Leur sécurité est vraiment stricte.  
– Comment tu l'sais ?  
– C'est pas compliqué, en trois ans… et puis à force, ça devient une routine. Donc demain, prépare-toi à entrer dans leur foutu système. »

Le Keeper des Runners termina de manger tandis que le Glader fixa le bout dans sa main.

« Et tu faisais quoi chez toi ? Enfin… si c'n'est—  
– Rien en c'qui t'concerne. Bon allez, on retourne au Bloc. Ils vont finir par t'chercher à l'heure qu'il est. »

Minho détourna son regard du bâtiment avant de partir. Thomas le stoppa dans son élan.

« Hé, attends.  
– Quoi encore ? **formula l'asiatique.**  
– Pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça ?  
– Parce qu'on s'entraide tous et d'un autre côté… on est tous passé par là. Et t'es l'un des nôtres maint'nant.  
– Merci… Minho. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun. Rictus en coin, le noiraud fit un signe de la main et caltait.

« De rien Thomas. »

Réflexion faite, le jeune homme croqua le bout de clémentine et suivit la cadence pour retourner vers les autres.

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

 _ _Glade — Bloc  
Nuit  
20 janvier 2233__

Chacun dormait sur un hamac, à la lueur du feu qui s'éclipsait petit à petit. Thomas, quant à lui, ne trouvait pas encore le sommeil. Il fixa le plafond en écoutant le cri des Grievers au loin, accompagné de ronflements. Bien qu'il ait eu des tonnes d'informations, il avait pu les assimiler. Sans s'y attendre, le brun ferma les yeux pour rejoindre un rêve… ou un souvenir.

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

 _ _QG de WICKED — Laboratoire__

 _ _?  
__

« WICKED is good. »

Plusieurs membres du personnel étaient assis devant des écrans ; des têtes, des images du cerveau, des calculs ainsi que des termes scientifiques. Le jeune homme, lui, avait un plan de labyrinthe.

« Thomas… »

Les voix sonnaient en écho, il se retrouvait ensuite devant une jeune fille de son âge. Le bleu des iris brillait en harmonie avec le brun foncé de ses cheveux bouclés. Elle se trouvait en face de lui, doux sourire aux lèvres et posa sa main sur celle du Glader.

« Tout est sur le point de changer. »

D'un coup, il se trouvait allongé sur une table, les médecins au-dessus. Et très vite, tout défilait ; plus rien n'était clair. Jusqu'à apercevoir cette femme blonde.

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

 _ _Glade — Bloc  
Aube  
21 janvier 2233__

Il ouvrit ses yeux en sentant la main d'Alby sur sa bouche, celui-ci faisait signe de rester silencieux avant de lui demander de le suivre. Couteau en main, le Glader se dirigeait vers un des murs.

« Tu sais, ça n'a jamais été comme ça. Comme tout à chacun, on a connu des jours sombres. Certains sont morts de panique ou de peur mais… le chemin s'est fait long. On a tous trouvé ce qui nous manquait. La paix et l'ordre.  
– Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
– Parce que tu es différent. Tu es curieux, voire un peu trop. Je t'ai vu t'en aller hier soir. Cela peut être un défaut qui risque de te poser problème. »

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

« … Désolé ? »

Il leva ses yeux sur le bronzé qui lui tendit l'arme.

« Mais tu es des nôtres, désormais. Comprends-le. »

Le posant ensuite dans la main du brun, celui-ci scruta le mur. Il s'approcha avant de voir les noms sans dire un mot. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient barrés.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
– Comme je te l'ai dit, on a connu des jours sombres. Et nous devons faire avec. »

Il finissait par graver son nom parmi les autres, toujours muet. Les six lettres gravées, le jeune homme n'était plus le dernier, le bleu, l'amnésique ou bien le Greenie. Il était Thomas, membre des Gladers.

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

 _ _Université Maze — Entrée  
Matin  
21 janvier 2233__

À l'entrée de l'édifice, le brun ne se remuait guère. Contemplant les alentours avec intérêt. Newt soupira avant de le rejoindre d'un pas vif.

« Bon tu t'décides ou quoi ?  
– Euh… oui, c'est juste que—  
– Pas l'temps de tout scruter, dépêche ! »

Il lui prit le poignet pour le tirer et le mena à travers le couloir.

« Aujourd'hui, comme t'es nouveau, ils risquent de t'coller des tests toute la s'maine.  
– Des tests toute la s'maine ? Minho m'en a parlé, on en a tous non ?  
– Ouais, les trois quarts du temps. Mais tu ferais mieux d'faire gaffe, vraiment. On sait jamais c'qui peut arriver ici d'accord ? Surtout avec leur foutu système. Prends ce conseil au pied d'la lettre. »

Voyant le regard fuyard, le blond posa une main ferme sur l'épaule.

« Hé, c'est sérieux c'que j'te dis.  
– Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Le Directeur Adjoint venait d'arriver avec deux scientifiques. Il lança un regard imposant sur le blond qui se rétractait en serrant doucement sa prise. Thomas regardait le Glader d'un air interrogatif.

« Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton groupe. »

Sans attendre un autre ordre, le jeune homme alla rejoindre Alby qui l'attendait pas loin. Ils pressaient le pas pour ne plus affronter le trio d'adulte qui s'était montré.

« Je déteste ce gars.  
– T'inquiète Newt, c'n'est plus qu'une question d'temps.  
– J'espère juste qu'il va pas faire c'qu'ils veulent. »

Désormais seul, le jeune homme épiait la physionomie de chacun, sceptique.

« Voyons, inutile d'être si cauteleux. On n'est pas méchant comme ils le prétendent. Nous avons des tests à te faire passer, il serait préférable de ne pas se faire rattraper par le temps. »

En s'en allant, Janson n'entendit pas les pas du brun derrière lui. Il se figea et le fixa par-dessus son épaule droite.

« Qu'attends-tu ? »

D'abord réticent, il a finalement suivi le pas.

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

 _ _Université Maze — Salle d'interrogatoire  
Matin  
21 janvier 2233__

Gris. La seule couleur qu'il reconnut dans cette pièce. Mains posées sur la table, il attendit. Quelques minutes ? Secondes ? Pas vraiment. Un moment qui parut infini. Et cet air malfaisant qui pesait aux abords. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire rentrer le noiraud qui portait en main un paquet de feuilles, mais sans plus.

« Désolé pour l'attente. »

Il prit place sur la chaise en face du Glader, et s'échangèrent un simple léger frisson parcourut l'échine de Thomas au moment de croiser ce bleu océan.

« Bien, avant de commencer les tests, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi.  
– S—Sur moi ?  
– Nous avons besoin de quelques informations pour compléter nos données. Rien ne bien vipérin. »

En face de lui, il nota mentalement les faits et gestes de l'homme qui étala quatre feuilles montrant une image chacune. Et toutes n'étaient pas charmantes ; on aurait dit des créatures hybrides, composées de technologie. Tandis que la quatrième interprétait la carrure d'un humain… ou presque. Le brun avait la sensation que son estomac se compressait à la vue de ces horreurs indescriptibles.

« Parmi ces illustrations, est-ce qu'il y en a une qui te fait la sensation de déjà-vu ? Ou bien te souviens-tu de l'une d'elles ? »

Pourquoi aurait-il déjà croisé une de ces bêtes ? Pourquoi s'en souvenir ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu affaire à tout ça, autrefois ? Et si cet adulte savait quelque chose sur lui ? Tout un tas de questions qui, soudainement, s'enchaînaient vite.

« Je comprends pas… en quoi cela va—  
– Réponds juste aux questions. »

L'intonation de la voix lui fit comprendre qu'il n'allait pas lui apporter la moindre réponse. Et par-dessous tout, il était mal à l'aise en compagnie de Janson. Lui-même ne pouvait l'expliquer.

« Non… Non, j'les connais pas.  
– Bien. Et ceci ? »

Un article de journal attira l'attention du Glader. Le gros titre n'était clairement pas rassurant :

"ARRÊTEZ LA PROPAGATION DE LA BRAISE !"

La Braise ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Désireux d'en savoir davantage, il s'empara du papier avant de lire.

« "Arrêt soutenu de la propagation de la Braise. Connaître les symptômes avant que vous infectiez vos voisins et vos proches." »

Feutré, Thomas approfondissait la lecture. Ce qu'il découvrit le terrifia ; cette Braise était un virus ? Avec efficacité, il termina de compulser le bout de papier. Catastrophe de tempête solaire ? Maladie du cerveau ? Traitement standard ? Politique de tolérance zéro ? Un regard d'effroi se posa sur la personne en face de lui.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? La Braise… Est-ce qu'elle existe ? On est tous infectés ? »

Sans délivrer le moindre mot, le noiraud attrapa les feuilles pour les réunir. Il souriait peu, rassurant plus ou moins les craintes du brun.

« Vous le saurez en temps voulu. »

Voire, rassurait peu. Très peu. Tout cela ne disait rien au jeune homme. Il se demandait plutôt si les autres savaient cela aussi. Il devait leur en parler au plus vite. Loin d'ici, de cette ville pratiquement vide.

« Dis-moi… avant de continuer, je vais te poser une question. Connais-tu WICKED ? »

L'interrogatoire engourdissait les muscles du plus jeune qui se raidissait à ce nom. Il le connaissait, il l'avait entendu. Ce rêve… cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

« WICKED… j'ai juste entendu une seule phrase à son sujet.  
– Ah oui ? Laquelle ?  
– WICKED is good. Je sais pas si ça avait un lien avec ce que j'ai vu… »

Intérieurement, il se maudissait d'en avoir trop dit. Pourtant, le regard de l'homme restait neutre.

« Intéressant… Maintenant, tu vas faire quelque chose de simple. »

Il sortit un objet peu commun : un cylindre transparent content un liquide bleu à l'intérieur. Le posant doucement, il joignit ensuite ses mains et soupira silencieusement.

« Prends cette fiole. »

Le jeune homme arquait un sourcil. Pourquoi prendre une telle chose ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Ses yeux rivaient sur le bibelot et se levaient vers Janson.

« Alors, tu la prends ? »

Graduellement, sa main vint à proximité de l'objet. Et instantanément, il s'immobilisa. Son corps refusait de répondre, il tenta de bouger ses doigts. Rien ne se passait.

« Qu'est-ce que— »

Il tenta d'insister, le cerveau ne pouvait cependant pas reprendre le contrôle. Il décelait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Satisfait, l'adulte se leva avant d'aller derrière Thomas. La nuque de ce dernier possédait une série de marques à la verticale. Le plus vieux sortit de sa poche une arme étrange, où le bout avait exactement les mêmes signes géométriques que l'empreinte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
– Ça risque de piquer quelques secondes. »

Sans la moindre délicatesse, il fit contact entre les deux signes. Un choc électrique parcourut le corps du Glader qui hurla vivement de douleur avant de tomber de la chaise. Ses muscles furent pris de spasme immédiat. La géhenne se faisait de plus en plus intense, plongeant sa victime dans l'inconscience. Le noiraud, mains dans le dos, avait appelé les deux médecins qui portèrent Thomas hors de la salle. Il alla rejoindre un scientifique en lui tendant les papiers.

« Quand est-ce que la Chancelière doit arriver ?  
– Dans pas longtemps.  
– Bien. Assurez-vous qu'il ne se souvienne pas de cette expérience à son réveil.  
– Compris, Monsieur. »

•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•▼•▲•

Après quelques jours, j'ai enfin achevé le second chapitre. J'ai pataugé un peu (et la flemme aussi mais ça compte pas) pour l'écrire et trouver de quoi mettre dedans. À noter également que j'ai essayé de pas trop en dire d'un trait par rapport à la ville, tout ça tout ça…

Pour le moment de la Braise, j'ai juste traduit quelques passages d'un poster trouvé sur le Wikia Maze Runner (sa traduction complète sera pour plus tard) et j'ai aussi inventé l'arme à la fin, mais ça, secreeeet ! Comme le système et la raison de l'apparition de Janson (chuuuut it's a secret.), à découvrir plus tard !


End file.
